


Only For You

by hirusen



Series: Hidden Fantasies [1]
Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Darkiplier Is Cute When He's Embarrassed, Darkiplier Is Submissive, Dom!Markiplier, Dom/sub Play, Dreams and Nightmares, Foreplay, Language, Light Bondage, M/M, Nervousness, Sub!Darkiplier, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark can't believe that this is something that Dark would do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only For You

**Author's Note:**

> So this one is based off a dream I had. I am not kidding. In the dream I was Mark and this is was happened between me and Darkiplier. Not sure if I'm gonna extend this or not, but will be more than willing to if you want me to, just leave a comment if you do! ^^

Mark sighed as he finished editing his latest video, his brown eyes feeling strained. He removed his glasses and gently rubbed them, a soft moan escaping his lips.  _Maybe I should get some sleep._ It was nearly midnight at this point. After uploading it, Mark stretched and went up to his room, stripping out of his socks and flannel and crawled into his bed, turning off his lights and fell into a blank dream. Or, he had wished it was a blank dream.

 _Oh no. Not again._ He knew this kind of dream; dank, eerie, the aura of danger and death rolling in waves. This was one of  his 'masterpieces'.  _I was hoping to avoid him._ Mark opened his eyes and felt more than saw as his arms were wrenched above his head, the cold bite of chains sinking in around his wrists. "Crap. I need to get out before this gets any worse." He began to struggle against his bindings when he felt an all too familiar hand run against his side, hot breath in his ear. "Shh, Dark is here." "Great." Mark said, his eyes rolling with the sarcastic remark. Dark walked around the dangling form and smiled warmly to his counterpart. "Having fun?" "No." Mark said flatly. A wicked grin plastered onto Dark's lips. "I can certainly change that for you, darling."

Mark was a little confused.  _Ok, that's a new one._ Dark has many nicknames for him, but that was not one of them. "If I agree to this..?" Dark's normally taunting expression vanished. "Are you going to?" "...I might." He hated to admit it, but Mark was curious what Dark had in store for him. With a single snap of his fingers, the scenery changed. They were back in Mark's bedroom, though that certainly wasn't his bed; sure it was the same size and all, but it had a different headboard than the one he has. His was solid, this one was mostly solid but there was an open part in the middle, spindles in that area. He also noticed that there were several other...things laid out on the bed.

The YouTuber swallowed. "Are you gonna use those?" "If I did, which ones would you want me to use?" Dark asked and Mark was thoroughly confused.  _The hell is he planning?_ Mark has only known Darkiplier to be a malicious trickster, playing minds games on Mark, haunting his dreams and twisting them into nightmares; he causing him nothing but torment and pain, getting off on his fear. What he was seeing now wasn't what he was use to. Dark was waiting for him to answer. Looking over the many bondage items and other sex toys had Mark's blood heating up a little bit as he thought about how Dark would use them on him. "...The rope." It was a silk rope, which was strange that Dark would even have that as a choice, and with another snap, the rest of the items were gone, though two others appeared. "I hope you don't mind using ice cubes; sex isn't fun without a little foreplay." Mark felt as his heart stopped before it doubled its beats, making his face turn rose red. "Heh, such a lovely shade. Compliments your hair." Dark said as he combed his fingers through Mark's blue hair.

The chains on Mark's wrists disappeared after Dark traced a finger down his arm, Mark shuddering at the sensation. Darkiplier's skin was always a couple degrees cooler than his own and the trail it left behind made him shiver every time. Dark's eyes were still on him as Mark walked over to the bed; his eyes, which were normally black voids, were like his own, only his iris's were totally black instead of brown. "Are you gonna be rough?" "There is lube." Dark stated as he pointed to it on the bed.  _Well that's something._ Mark sighed. "Well, I guess I should get this over with..." Dark's face twisted into concern. "...Is the idea of being with me that bad?" Dark's question stunned Mark.

"...What?" Dark pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes squeezing shut for a moment. "Let me spell it out: yes, I'm exactly how you know me. But...I've also been in love with you ever since we met." Mark leaned back from Dark a little. "...Since when?" "Remember that video you made where I showed up?"  _He has to mean the only one where he actually shows up on camera as a separate person._  "Yeah." "Since then. I...I use to want nothing more than to watch you suffer, and I still do, but...lately I've wanted more of you." "And you decided that sex was the best way to get it?" Dark chuckled softly at the question. "Would you rather have me rape you?" Mark cocked a brow. "That's not what this is?" "Not...for what I have in mind, no." Mark was lost. "What exactly do you want, Dark?" "I want you. But..." Dark trailed off with a deep sigh. "Ugh, I don't even know how to say this." Mark looked at the whole picture before him and the pieces fell into place.

"Dark." Mark's tone had changed as he reached for the silk rope, enjoying the feel of it against his fingers. "Strip and get on the bed." Dark shivered at the commanding tone in his other half's voice and did as he was told, removing all of his clothing before crawling onto the bed, laying on his back. Mark leaned down and moved Dark's hands above his head and bound them to the headboard. "That alright?" "Yeah." Mark gently caressed his darker half's face, rubbing his thumb across his cheek a few times before straddling him. "You let me know if you get uncomfortable, Dark." The other nodded as he swallowed, slightly nervous. Mark leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Dark's forehead; he reached over and grabbed one of the ice cubes. Dark felt anticipation flood his veins as Mark held the frozen water over his chest. "Ah..!" He gasped as the ice touched the middle of his torso, Mark dragging it slowly down until it reached his bellybutton. Mark pulled it off Dark's skin and leaned down, flicking out his tongue and following the cold trail back up to where it began. "Fu--" Dark half cursed, half moaned as the temperature change went straight to his groin. Mark smirked against his skin. "So this is roughly how you feel when you control my dreams." Dark softly chuckled. "Intoxicating, isn't it?" Mark laughed in response. "I can see why you like it." Mark spoke as he placed the ice cube between his teeth, moved his head down, and dragged lips along with the ice down Dark's neck, going down to one of his nipples, circling it slowly around it. Dark shivered as he felt his nipple tighten from the ice before Mark pulled away again.

This time, he started at the top of the trail, slowly dragging his tongue down his heating flesh. "Mmn...ngh...ah..!" Dark moaned as he twitched under Mark's touch as his wet muscle circled around the taunt bud before his mouth closed around it and he gently sucked on it, making Dark's back arch at the sensation.  _Fuck...I didn't think he would be so noisy._ "Spread your legs, Dark." Obeying, Dark groaned deep in his throat as the ice touched his inner thigh. Mark traced a path from one end of Dark's thigh to the other, slipping the ice just close enough to his junk that Dark's body jerked back in response. An evil smile fell on Mark's lips as he leaned down and oh so slowly licked down the cool strip of skin he had marked with the ice. Dark was holding in his moans, but some slipped out here and there as Mark repeatedly lapped at his recent ice trail. "M-Mark, please..!" The other paused when he heard Dark stutter his name and glanced up at him. His face was flush, but he wasn't showing any signs of discomfort. In fact, his expression was pretty open and he was clearly enjoying this. "Sh. Don't you worry, Dark. I'll make you feel even better in a minute." The mere idea had Darkiplier moaning softly. Mark tossed the ice cube back into the little bucket and leaned down. Their lips met in a heated passion, Dark trying to control himself. He pulled against the rope slightly, wanting to touch Mark, but he knew that his more beloved half wouldn't let him have his freedom just yet.

"Do you want me in you, Dark?" Mark asked, his voice low and husky. "Oh, fuck, yes..! I can see why so many of your fangirls love that sensual voice you do." Mark chuckled softly before hushing into Dark's ear, "I'm so glad that you enjoy it, too." Mark pulled back and grabbed the lube, opening it and squeezing some onto his fingers. Dark jumped a little when he felt the cool lube at his entrance, doing his best to relax as Mark traced the area slowly with his finger, making sure that it was coated. Once he was sure it was, Mark carefully pushed his finger into Dark and felt just how tight he was.  _Shit. I didn't think he'd be this tight..._ Even if it had been some time since Mark had sex, he was pretty sure that it wouldn't effect how Dark felt. "S-Sorry, Mark." "For what?" "Somethings...are the same between us...ngh..." Dark spoke as he tried to relax, hopefully helping Mark loosen his inner walls. "Well, at least I can satisfy one of your desires." Before Dark could speak, Mark leaned down and nibbled playfully on his lips; Mark didn't really enjoy pain, and while he figured Dark did, the YouTuber did like little playful things like what was currently making his evil half moan. While he was distracted, Mark pushed in another finger, slipping his digits in and out of Dark's hole several times before he scissored him. "Ma--fuck!" He went on with his treatment while gently biting Dark's ears and lips, slipping his tongue into his mouth every time they kissed. After Mark had felt that were was hardly any resistance to his fingers, Mark found the lube again and applied some to his throbbing member, a groan escaping his own mouth as he jerked himself off a little bit to evenly coat it.

Dark's eyes were wide with desire as Mark hooked his legs onto his shoulders, almost folding him in half, and felt the very tip against his hole. "You ready?" Unable to make his voice work at the moment upon seeing the lust in the other's brown eyes, he nodded his head. Mark slowly breached Dark's entrance, groaning as the tip was instantly wrapped in molten heat. "Fuck..." He kept pushing into his bound half until balls met skin. "Haa...Damn, Mark...I didn't think that..." Dark trailed off in a moan, wrapping his fingers into the rope that bound him to the headboard, wanting to move but knowing that he couldn't. Mark weakly laughed as his forehead rested on Dark's chest, panting softly as he tried to keep himself for coming right then and there. "Shit, Dark, I didn't think you'd be this tight and hot..." Mark slid his hands over Dark's sides, tracing his nails over his skin a few time, making him shiver and gasp. After a moment to adjust to the bliss he plunged into, he pulled back until only the tip was still in Dark and slammed back into him, making Dark jolt up slightly and gasp. Their eyes met and Dark nodded his head.

Mark started slow, not wanting to hurt Dark despite how much he was...displeased with his darker half. Dark, who was now nothing but a mess of wanton moans now that Mark had picked up the pace, was struggling against the rope that kept him restrained. "You wanna touch me, don't you?" "Ah, oh fuck, yes! M-Mark, please! I-I wanna touch you..!" Mark leaned down and smashed their lips together, tongues dancing together, before he reached up and undid the rope. Dark's hands instantly found Mark's dyed hair and threaded his fingers into it, gently tugging. Mark moaned softly into Dark's mouth as he let his legs slip from his shoulders, feeling as they rested in the crooks of his arms, changing the angle and Dark's whole body jerked suddenly. "Oh, did I find something you like?" Mark teased as he had to pull away for air, Dark unable to say anything other than half gasps and throaty moans. Mark moved his arms so his other half could wrap his legs around his waist, the angle lost for a moment, but Mark quickly found it again and pounded into that spot relentlessly.

"Ohfuck...Oh,  **fuck**!" Dark shouted as he clawed at Mark's back, pure heat and pleasure drowning the blood in his veins. "Mark! Oh, shit, I'm close..!" "I am too..." Mark grunted out, trying to hold back his orgasm as much as he could. "Fuck! Fuck, I can't--Mark, I'm gonna..!" Dark was cut off as Mark sealed their lips together just moments before he climaxed, his walls clamping down on Mark's member, taking him over the edge with him. The duo was lost in post-sex bliss for a few minutes, kissing passionately as they slowly came down from the high. Mark watched Dark's expression as he pulled out; he wasn't in any pain or discomfort and that was enough for Mark as he fell over onto his side. Dark glanced over to his creator, admiring the dusting of pink on Mark's cheeks. Mark met Dark's black eyes as he cupped his cheek, his thumb brushing against the bone a few times. "Why did you let me take you, Dark?" "I..." He sighed and then turned his body to fully face Mark. "I know I'm not a submissive person, hell even you know that." "But you submitted to me." "And only for you." Dark said as he crawled over Mark's body, slotting himself between his legs, arms coiled around his neck. "Don't expect this to happen too often, Mark." Mark smiled softly. "I honestly didn't think that we would be doing this again, Darkiplier." His dark side chuckled. "One time fling?" Mark nodded his head as he rubbed his hand up and down Dark's back, occasionally threading his fingers into his ink-black hair. "Well...I would like to do something like this again, Mark..." Silence followed that and Dark began to worry a little bit when Mark pulled him up a little and kissed him softly. "For you, I guess we can do this again." Dark had a warm smile on his lips and Mark couldn't believe how much he actually liked seeing that smile on Dark.

"If we do this again," Mark started, pulling Dark's attention to him as he continued to play with his blue hair, "perhaps we can explore other things." "Like what?" Mark smirked as he tenderly tugged on Dark's ear with his teeth before hushing, "What, don't you wanna see what Daddy has in mind for you?" He asked in that voice that drove so many of his fans wild and Dark groaned at the idea. "Okay, yeah. We've got some more things to try out next time." Dark said as he nuzzled into the nook of Mark's neck and shoulder, pressing a butterfly kiss to his skin. "Oh yeah. Dark?" "Hmm?" "Why the hell did you have me chained up to the ceiling naked?" He had nearly forgot that little detail. Dark chuckled. "For my own amusement, mostly. But, for the most part, it was because I had this in mind." Mark hummed as he curled his arm around Dark's waist; his eyes felt heavy and Dark kissed his neck again. "Sleep, beautiful. I'll be waiting for you in the next dream."


End file.
